


Happy 4th of July

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the 4th of July and Jared’s cooked up a plan to get Jensen into bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 4th of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



Jensen settled back on his lounge, tilting his head toward the sky, peering up into the powder blue depths. Far above, an airplane slid through the few sparse clouds, metal wings glistening in the light of the sun. He brought the bottle he was holding to his lips and took a long draught from it, the cold liquid feeling good going down, the cool glass a comfort against his fingers. Somewhere in the distance kids screamed in that manner that told a parent they were simply playing. He huffed out a soft laugh and then closed his eyes, stretching slightly in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his lower back.

A shadow loomed over his chair and Jensen turned his head to look over, arching one eyebrow when he found Jared staring down at him, a peculiar look on his face. The taller man slid his tongue out, slowly slicking it over his lips and then sliding it back inside his mouth. The look on his face was one that Jensen found his heart pounding in his chest because of.

Looking away, Jensen took another swig from his beer. “Just gonna block all the sun or do you have a purpose?”

Jared shifted, coming to sit on the edge of the lounge chair, his hand lightly resting on Jensen’s leg as he deposited himself on the seat. He still didn’t say a word, but his hand wandered back and forth over Jensen’s leg, slowly making his way toward the other’s inner thigh.

“Jared...” Jensen started, his eyes going to stare at that wandering appendage with something of a scared look. “What... what are you-“ he gasped as Jared’s hand slid all the way between his legs, fingertips rubbing over his taint and then up over his balls and finally to the slight bulge of his cock, outlining the pliant flesh of it before he cupped the whole thing in his hand and squeezed lightly. Jensen’s head fell back against the chair and he groaned rather loudly as the other started to massage the flesh beneath his fingers, working him into arousal rather quickly. “Jared,” he breathed out, “what... what is this a-a-ah!” His hips bucked of their own accord, the other having found the perfect angle to work him at, his desire spreading through him like wildfire.

The taller man shifted around, coming to straddle Jensen’s thighs, his free hand starting to unfasten his belt. Even as he worked, his own arousal was becoming more and more evident, the front of his jeans slowly tenting out, his hips twisting a bit in the most sensual of manners. “Need you,” Jared let out quietly, “just this once... please don’t send me away.”

“But we’re m-“ Jared’s furious headshaking stopped him and he stared at up at the other in awe as he finished opening his pants and slid his hand inside, gently extracting both Jensen’s cock and his balls from the confines of the material, his hand instantly wrapping around Jensen’s shaft and stroking him more fully.

“Just let me... please just... let me get you off.” Jared started to shift down his body.

Instantly, Jensen’s hand shot out, grasping Jared’s hair and holding him still. “Don’t... just... hold on.” The shorter of the two squirmed a bit uncomfortably in place. “I...” he sighed, “do you have permission from...?” he let the question trail off, sensing not to bring Jared’s or his wife into this by name.

Jared flushed a little and then ducked his head, giving a quick nod. “From both,” he offered quietly.

Jensen’s eyebrow hitched up. “Both?”

“Look... I... I need you,” Jared pleaded softly, his hand already starting to move on Jensen’s dick once again, stroking the other male even quicker, as though that might solve his problem.

Jensen huffed a little and then reached down, grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling it away from his cock, pressing a quick kiss to it and then hauling the other man up on top of himself and rolling them over. Once he had him pinned down, he studied him carefully. “I need you to talk to me. I need to know what’s going on and why. And then... not that I don’t believe you, but I need to check on what you say about... having already checked. You know, standard C-Y-A type stuff.”

Jared nodded a little and simply closed his eyes, tilting his head back and then huffing out a sigh. “I... fine. Here it all is. It’s been a really long time since I’ve been with a guy and I’ve been wanting it so badly. But... she won’t do that kind of thing. We... we tried. But she’s not okay with doing it herself.”

“Doing what exactly?”

“Fucking me,” Jared offered in the quietest of manners.

“Like... up the ass?” Jensen’s voice held a note of disbelief.

“Yes, up the ass,” Jared retorted, looking rather grumpy about it. “She had thought it would all work, that she’d be able to manage such things when my desires started making themselves clear. But she can’t and so... she told me to find someone.”

“And you just arbitrarily chose me?” Something about that was almost insulting, that he was just a fuck.

“No! Not... _just_ ,” Jared hissed out, glaring up at Jensen. “I’ve desired you for a long time and when I brought it up... when I mentioned I’d damn near attempted to date you a few times... she thought it was an amazing idea because she adores you.”

Jensen relaxed somewhat and then murmured, “And how did... mine... get involved?”

“The girls talked about it between each other... the why and... the how.”

Jensen nearly choked. “The _how_?! They discussed us and sex and our fucking dicks?!”

Jared’s finger pressed against Jensen’s lips. “Yes. Now shut up and just... for the love of fuck, calm down.” He shifted a little bit and arched up, shuddering as his body slid along Jensen’s own. “If you choose to fuck me, then that’s fine. But they told me I’m allowed to try to seduce you. I’m not supposed to even be talking to you about it....”

Jensen stared at him incredulously for a few seconds and then shifted himself between Jared’s legs. “And I’m allowed to fuck the hell out of you? Just like that?”

“Mmm... just like that. If that’s what you want. Otherwise... I’ll just get you off and we’ll be good, okay?” Jared pursed his lips a little, determined not to give Jensen a pleading look of any sort.

The shorter man sighed softly and then pulled back. “Not out here... this is foolish.” He slid off the chair, tucked himself back in, and then wandered off toward the house. He paused at the door and gave Jared a pointed look. “Upstairs. Five minutes.” With that, he was off into the house, climbing the stairs and heading to the guest bedroom. He firmly shut the Master bedroom door and then turned on the music in the guest bed. He slipped into the adjoining bathroom and stopped dead, staring at the sink. On the counter sat two condoms, a small tube of lubricant, a slim probing rod, and a note from his darling wife. He picked it up and read it through quickly.

_You’ve decided what to do if you’re this far. Don’t back out and hurt him, Jen... it’s not fair. Here’s all you’ll need and my blessing as well. –D_

Jensen sighed softly, putting the card back down and then quickly taking a washcloth to himself just for Jared’s sake. It was habit by now with his wife and he didn’t even really think about the action until he was halfway through it. He sniffed a little and tucked himself back in before picking up all the things on the counter and stepping into the bedroom. He shut the bathroom door and went to the bed, putting the condoms, lube, and probe on the bed next to the pillows, pulling down the comforter and sheets. He settled down and then pulled his shirt over his heat, tossing it on the floor.

After a few more moments, Jared hesitantly entered the room. He closed the door behind himself and leaned back on it, biting his lip as he stared at Jensen. “You’re sure about this?”

“What? You backing down now? After you’ve already had your hand around my dick?” Jensen scoffed, shaking his head. “Let’s not pretend here. We’re already in too deep to back out.”

Jared nodded a little and then reached to lock the door, coming toward Jensen and the bed. He paused in front of him, reaching down to unfasten his belt.

Jensen knocked his hand away. “Stop that. If I’m going to fuck you, we’re going to do this right.” He tugged him closer by the belt loops and then finished unfastening his belt, flicking open the button and lowering the zipper on his pants. Smirking up at him, he pushed his hands up under his shirt. “Take this off.”

Jared did as he was told, pulling it off and tossing it down at his feet. He slid his feet out of his flip-flops and then stood there, his hands on Jensen’s shoulders as the other began pushing his pants and his briefs down.

Jensen let out a soft chuckle. “How did you all decide I’d even be okay with this?”

“Are you sure you want to know that?” Jared asked quietly, stepping out of his pants and pushing them out of the way with one foot.

Jensen slid his hands down over the other’s sides, pushing them back up and squeezing a bit. “Yes, I do want to know.”

“Danneel found your secret stash of porn a few months ago,” he flicked his gaze up to meet Jensen’s. “The stuff with only men involved.”

A deep flush crept across Jensen’s face, but he didn’t say anything in return, just nodding. He pulled Jared’s hands down from his shoulders to his chest.

Jared instantly took to touching him, running his fingers over his nipples and then over the flat planes of his chest. A few more seconds of it before he slid to his knees. “Let me do what I was going to before?”

Jensen nodded a little. “I’d... I’d enjoy that.” He quickly slid the zipper down on his pants, freeing his still-hardened length, a slightly embarrassed look sliding over his face.

“You’re still hard from my touch?” Jared questioned quietly. At Jensen’s nod, he chuckled a little. “Have you ever had a man’s touch before?” he murmured softly.

Jensen shook his head a little and then groaned as Jared’s fingertips trailed over the head of his prick. “Stop being a tease.”

“You like it...” Jared slid smoothly down to his knees, tugging Jensen’s pants with him as he went. He nuzzled against his thigh and kissed the side of his length. “I’m going to suck you... just... so you’re aware.” And with that, he slid his mouth over the other’s cock and instantly hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked.

Jensen was instantly happy he was sitting down, his entire body feeling almost limp with instant and unexpected pleasure. “Oh fuck!” he cried out, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. Already it was nothing like when Danneel did it.

Jared roughly pushed his hips back down, holding him where he wanted him to be as he began bobbing his head over him. On every upward draw, he slid his tongue over the head of his cock, pushing it hard against the bottom of his length as he slid back down.

With a whine, Jensen slid his hand into Jared’s hair, closing his eyes as he arched his back. This had to be the best damn blowjob he’d ever gotten in his entire life; that much was for damn sure. “J-J-ah!”

Jared had to admit he was a bit surprised that the other was this vocal, having expected him to be the silent lover type. But it was a nice surprise... just so long as the kids were outside. He’d left that to the girls and he hoped that Danneel had enough sense to know her husband was so very loud during sex and had decided outside was the best place for them to be for the time being. He pulled up and then slid back down with a groan, deep-throating him to the best of his ability. His own hand slid down to his cock and he began to jerk off, moaning again as he continued with bobbing his head.

Jensen’s breathing picked up and eventually he pushed Jared back from him, grabbing the base of his cock and gripping it tightly, a look of utter bliss on his face.

Jared’s hand brushed lightly over his thigh. “You’re so close, just let it out... come on, Jensen...” he tilted his face up and closed his eyes, opening his mouth.

The moment the other tilted his head and closed his eyes, Jensen knew he was done for. He let out a groan and shoved his hand into Jared’s hair, jerking himself off frantically before he finally started to cum. He shifted forward enough to get each spurt on the other actor’s face, watching how Jared kept trying to shift to get it in his mouth. With a groan, he pushed the head of his cock into his mouth and let the last few pulses out right onto Jared’s tongue. With a grunt, he pushed his cock all the way into his mouth and then pulled back. “Holy shit,” he groaned out before pulling back and settling down again.

Jared swallowed what was deposited into his mouth and then opened his eyes, staring up at the other man. “You have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting that,” he whispered out.

Jensen studied him for a long few moments and then reached down for his pants, pulling his phone free. Unlocking the screen, he took a few pictures of the other in his debauched state. Tossing the phone aside on the dresser, he slid his hand through the other’s hair. “You’re lucky I’m a horny fuck and I’m gonna want to screw again soon.”

“That’s what I was counting on,” he murmured softly as he pulled himself out of the floor and shifted past Jensen to roll over onto the bed. “Did you want me to prep myself or you do it?”

Jensen grasped the lube as he slid onto the bed next to him. “Spread em, buddy.” He chuckled a bit as he slid easily between his legs and then grasped the probe as well. Looping the string around his finger, he squirted some lube on the smooth plastic. Pushing it against Jared’s entrance, he watched as it slid inside him and the other groaned, straining upwards. “That’s right,” he murmured softly, “you want this so badly, don’t you?”

“I do,” Jared breathed out. “So much.” He shuddered a bit and then relaxed, breathing out a contented sigh as the probe slid inside him.

Jensen moved it smoothly in and out of the other’s body, watching him as he continued to thrust it in and out. “You want my cock?”

“Yes!” Jared’s hips jerked upward and he whined softly, clenching around the probe and then relaxing once again. “Please! Soon!”

Jensen’s fingers pressed lightly to his stomach, rubbing over the muscles there before dipping down, grasping Jared’s cock and starting to jerk him off rather quickly. “You’re so hard for me, Jared... you’re leaking with desire, do you know that?”

Jared’s hips bucked a bit and he pushed down on the probe. “Fuck me, Jensen! Fucking fuck me!”

“Such a dirty mouth when you want it this bad, hmm?” Jensen chuckled softly and then slid the toy out of the other’s body, dropping it to the floor. Unwrapping the package, he pulled out the condom and rolled it onto his cock. After a moment, he poured some lube on his cock and stroked himself to move it around. He moved in, steadying his cock with one hand, the other holding Jared’s thigh as he pushed his leg up a bit. Slipping inside of him, he let out a groan as he settled there, his hand finally moving to grasp Jared’s length once again. “God you’re tight.”

Jared arched up under him and closed his eyes. “Jensen,” he breathed out, the name slipping out in the most purely erotic manner.

Jensen slid down over him, pushing his arm down under the other man, nuzzling in against his neck, his lips lightly tasting the skin there. “So good... so very, very good.” He began to speed up, moaning against Jared’s skin as he thrust, skin slapping against skin, the feel of Jared’s cock against his abdomen feeling absolutely amazing. “God... this is amazing,” he whispered softly.

The taller man moaned softly, his hips rolling up to meet Jensen’s thrusts. His hands grasped Jensen’s biceps, his fingers clinging to the other man nearly desperately, his head rolling to the side, his eyes unfocused as they fucked.

For nearly twenty minutes, they slid between hard, desperate thrusts and slow, grinding movements. At long last, Jared began to lose it, his moans growing in volume and frequency, his hips jerking upward desperately. “Oh fuck!” he breathed out, his back arching elegantly, his eyes rolling back as his cock spilled his essence across his abdomen.

Jensen gasped at the feeling of Jared’s body clenching around him, thrusting harder into him and then whimpering as he settled deep inside Jared’s passage, his cock throbbing as he lost it. He huffed out a whimper and then rocked his hips a little bit. “Dear fucking God.”

Jared slowly relaxed against the bed, pursing his lips a little, and then breathing out a laugh. “I seriously... _seriously_ needed that.”

Pulling free of his body, Jensen slid back and disposed of the condom in the trash bin, lying down next to him. He murmured softly, “I can tell... and I did, too, I think... I just didn’t know it.” He rested his hand on Jared’s stomach, one fingertip pushing through the other’s cum. “Can we... do this again?”

Jared chuckled softly. “I think the girls assume we will. I mean... it’s not like I’m going to not be bisexual overnight or something.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, true enough,” he murmured, smiling softly. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet sound. “Short nap?”

Jared leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone, setting an alarm for half an hour and putting it on the night stand. “Half an hour... then we go back to everyone.”

With a smirk, Jensen curled up next to Jared. “Happy 4th of July, Jared.”

“You, too....”

**The End**


End file.
